Ask the Strawhats
by NekoLover-Nyan
Summary: TRANSLATED FIC. Nami mengamuk! Lagi-lagi penyebabnya Luffy... Akhirnya semuanya bekerja keras... Ini bukan LuNa. Warning : ga jelas, aneh, typo, dan kawan kawan. Fisik fiction ini cacat, tapi moga-moga isinya nggak.
1. PROLOG

YOHOHOHO! Saya telah kembali dengan sebuah translated fic setelah bertapa di bawah air terjun ide! (ngarep banget ada)

Kali ini fic saya dibikin dengan bantuan the-pyro-princess13, yaitu minta ijin men-translate fic-nya yang berjudul Straw hat question corner, tetapi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berbeda.

Supaya ga kelamaan, kita mulai aja, oke? (kita?)

ASK THE STRAWHATS

A One Piece fanfic made by NekoLover-nyan

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda selamanya yang punya One Piece.

Genre : Humor, Parody

Caution : Ga jelas, typo, dan lain lain.

Rating : T (bisa naik tergantung pertanyaan)

Siang itu, di perairan Grand Line yang tenang, di sebuah kapal bajak laut bernama Thousand Sunny... Para kru bajak laut Mugiwara sedang mengadakan rapat yang sangat penting.

Suasana rapat tersebut sangatlah serius, hingga sang kapten Luffy pun tak berani berbicara untuk memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama beberapa menit tersebut. Yang bertampang santai disini hanyalah Robin (yang mengerti permasalahannya) dan Zoro (yang tidak peduli apapun permasalahannya).

Keheningan terus berlanjut sampai Nami membuka mulut.

"Kondisi keuangan kita sangat tipis. Kalian tahu sebabnya?" Nami beranjak, dan berjalan menuju Luffy yang bermandikan keringat dingin. Nami mencubit pipi sang pria karet tersebut hingga melar. Luffy yang sebegitu takutnya pada Nami pun sampai tidak bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Luffy. Dialah sebabnya. Kapten kita yang seperti kalian ketahui sangatlah rakus ini penyebab habisnya uang kita. Untuk membayar makanannya yang sekali makan bisa mencapai 8 porsi lebih, bisa mencapai 100.000 beri per minggunya. Dan kali ini, KALIAN harus bertanggung jawab." jelas Nami panjang, dengan tetap memasang aura setannya. Luffy menelan ludah, dan ia benar-benar bersih karena mandi keringat. Suasana di rapat itu bukan lagi serius, tetapi sudah mencapai tahap 'mencekam'.

Nami melepas cubitannya pada Luffy, membuat Luffy terjengkang ke belakang, berhelinding lalu menabrak barel yang sudah kosong. "l-l-lalu... Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Nami...?" tanya Luffy, dengan wajah dan tubuh terbalik diatas salah satu barel. Yang lain menatap Nami juga.

"hal itu sudah kusiapkan, jadi tak usah khawatir." walaupun ia berkata begitu, tetap saja tidak mengusir rasa khawatir di hati para kru. Nami segera mengeluarkan sebuah koran Grand Line, tanggalnya yang tertulis menandakan koran itu berasal dari kemarin sore. Nami mencari halaman yang telah ditandainya, dan meratakannya di hadapan seluruh kru, sehingga mereka dapat melihat artikel yang dimaksud oleh Nami dengan jelas.

Artikel itu bertuliskan, 'DICARI PENGISI KOLOM WAWANCARA KOTA GRAND LINE! SATU PERTANYAAN BERNILAI 5 BERI! YANG BERMINAT SILAHKAN HUBUNGI : 02XXXXXX.'

Para kru memandangi artikel tersebut dengan menyipitkan mata. Mereka mencerna paragraf yang tertulis, lalu memandang Nami dengan wajah bingung.

"ini ide bagus bukan? Mudah sekali menghasilkan uang, hanya dengan menjawab pertanyaan! Walaupun agak lama... Tetapi pasti kalau banyak pertanyaan, uangku- maksudku, uang kru kita pasti akan melimpah!" kata Nami bersemangat. Yang lain hanya menghela napas, beberapa hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan pasrah.

"kalau begitu, cepatlah telepon, Navigator-san. Sebelum ada peminat lain." saran Robin, yang tampaknya tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan.

Nami mengangguk antusias, dan segera mengambil den-den mushi kapal. Ia segera memasukkan nomor telepon yang tercantum, dan selang beberapa detik, orang di seberang pun menjawab.

"dengan bagian editorial koran Grand Line, ada yang bisa saya banting- maksud saya, bantu?" kata orang tersebut.

"ehm... Ya, kami ingin mendaftar untuk mengisi kolom wawancara koran Grand Line." kata Nami, sedikit sweatdrop dengan kesalahan pengucapan orang tersebut.

"baiklah, silahkan sebutkan nama para narasumber. Ah, sebelum itu, nama saya Joko." pinta orang tersebut, yang telah diketahui bernama Joko (apaan? Namanya ga elit!).

"baik... Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, dan Brook." kata Nami, mengucapkan satu-persatu nama kru Mugiwara.

"ya... Baik, tunggu seben- KALIAN KRU BAJAK LAUT MUGIWARA?" teriak Joko shock, tetapi terdengar sangat senang. Nami sedikit kaget dengan reaksinya, tetapi berhasil menjawab dengan tenang. "ya, kami kru Mugiwara."

Suara Joko berikutnya tampak sangat gelagapan. "a-u-suatu kehormatan dapat menerima narasumber seperti kalian! Kami akan dengan senang hati memasukkan wawancara kalian dalam koran kami!"

"hm, sama-sama. Mohon bantuannya, Joko-san. Dan saya mengharapkan kerjasama dari anda untuk tidak membocorkan informasi apaun tentang kami pada angkatan laut, oke?" kata Nami lumayan (baca : amat sangat) mengancam.

Joko, yang berada di seberang telepon, menyadari bahwa pembicaraan ini sudah menjurus ke arah yang berbahaya. "ten-tentu saja nona... Jaminannya adalah nyawa saya, kalau sampai kami membocorkan informasi tentang kalian pada angkatan laut..." jawa Joko gugup, sadar bahwa ia mempertaruhkan lehernya sendiri pada kelompok bajak laut yang terkenal kejam itu.

Pembicaraan pun selesai. Nami mengembalikan den-den mushi ke tempatnya semula. Ia berbalik badan, menghadap teman-temannya, dan tersenyum cerah.

"dengan ini, kita seharusnya dapat memproduksi banyak beri."

- tsudzuku -

Myaaahahahaha~~.. Yaah, kira-kira begitulah prolognya. Seperti yang telah dibaca, para kru Mugiwara sedang mepet di dompet.

Mereka sedang kena kanker, sodara-sodara! KANTONG KERING! *apaan sih, garing ih*

Mereka membutuhkan banyak duit, yang berarti mereka membutuhkan banyak pertanyaan!

Oleh karena itu, kalau tidak mau dicekek Nami- ah, maaf... Kelepasan.

Oleh karena itu, kalau tidak mau kru Mugiwara gelar tikar jadi bajak laut, silahkan berikan para kru pertanyaan lewat tombol REVIEW dibawah ini!

Ingat! KRU MUGIWARA BISA DAPET DUIT KALO READERS PENCET TOBOL DIBAWAH INI! *maksa* 


	2. Question 1 to 3

Osu. Maap agak lama apdetnya, soalnya nyari koneksi internet susah banget kayaknya. Mau ke warnet, males. Mau beli modem, mahal. Terpaksa, curi-curi waktu kalo lagi pergi. Ini aja saya apdet lewat kampung halaman saya (Solo). Yaah, jadi... kemana-mana saya bawa laptop. (eaaa kayak orang kantoran)

Mulai aja langsung ya.

From **Raissa the Author Geje's **to **Zoro **:

1. Zoro suka siapa? Robin, Nami, apa Tashigi?

2. Kalo di dunia nyata, kamu ada dimana?

3. Bisa liat hantu ga?

Zoro : "... suka siapa ya... Menurutmu aku suka siapa, Usopp?"

Usopp : "hmm... J-Jangan tanya aku!"

Zoro : "Ayolah, jawab saja kok susah sekali. *keluarin pedang*"

Usopp : "HIEEE! M-menurutku... kau paling dekat dengan Robin... b-bagaimana kalau dia saja...?"

Zoro : "Robin? ... yaah, aku ikut kau saja."

Robin : "Ara, terima kasih, Kenshi-san. *tebar senyum*"

Zoro : "T-terserah! *blush*" (Zoro fc : GYAAAAA!)

Zoro : "*baca pertanyaan* dunia nyata...? Bukannya Grandline itu dunia nyata?"

Nami : "hmm... mungkin maksudnya di dunia milik Raissa-san.."

Zoro : "aa, sou ka? Kutebak, dia berada di suatu dunia bernama Bumi. Kalau begitu... kurasa aku akan berada di sebuah negara bernama Jerman. Atau mungkin Jepang."

(A/N : Saya pilih Jerman, soalnya tampangnya galak. Sadis pula. Mirip sama Hitler. *plak* Kalau Jepang, sudah pasti karena Katana-nya sama Haramaki-nya.)

Zoro : "Melihat hantu? Memangnya di dunia ini ada yang namanya hantu? Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu percaya—"

Brook : "*numpang lewat* yohohoho... Konnichiwa, Zoro-san~..."

Zoro : "kutarik perkataanku tadi. Aku bisa melihat hantu DENGAN JELAS."

A/N : Jangan minta jawaban yang panjang-panjang dari marimo satu ini. Nanti kalau panjang-panjang, dia jadi OOC.


	3. Question 4 to 6

Next question... *buru-buru ngetik soalnya jarang dapet internet (nangis darah)*

From **Sha-TheStoryteller **to **Sanji **:

1. Kamu ada hubungan saudara ya sama Duval? Kok mirip?

2. Lebih milih siapa? Nami apa Robin?

From **Sha-TheStoryteller** to **Brook** :

1. Kamu kan makan revive revive fruit, jadi kalo mati kan bisa hidup lagi. Apakah akan terus terulang seperti itu?

Sanji : "... SAYA GA ADA HUBUNGAN SAMA SEKALI SAMA MESIN FOTOKOPI ITU NONA, GA ADA SAMA SEKALI! *frustasi*"

Chopper : "Gyaa! Sanji mengalami depresi tingkat akut! Dokter! Sanji butuh Dokter!"

Usopp : "Kau dokternya, Oi! *slap*"

Chopper : "Ah. GYAAA! Aku dokternyaa!"

Usopp : *sweatdrop*

Sanji : "Saya tidak pernah memilih wanita, nona... Di mata saya, wanita adalah makhluk terindah dan tereksotis yang ada di muka bumi ini~..."

Nami : "Jadi maksudmu, aku sama menarik dan sama eksotisnya dengan wanita lain, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji : "Oh tentu saja tidak, Nami-swaan~~ Kau bukan lagi manusia di mataku, kau adalah bidadari terindah, bagaikan rembulan dalam malam gelapku~..."

A/N : Sanji memang pintar menggombal, tapi saya tidak. Dan katanya Sanji lebih memilih Nami daripada Robin. Kayaknya, lho. Di dialog ini sih begitu.

Brook : "ah, maksud anda, Yomi yomi no mi yang telah saya makan? Yohohohoho! Entahlah... sejauh ini saya baru mati satu kali, jadi saya tidak begitu mengerti..."

Zoro : "Kalau begitu, mari kita coba cari tahu." *keluarin pedang*

Brook : "IIIIYYAAA! *shock*"

A/N : Setahu saya sih, Brook akan hidup lagi. Tapi kalau tubuhnya sudah hancur, apakah dia akan mati atau mencari tubuh baru, saya tidak tahu.

Mari kita coba membunuh Brook, untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Brook : NUUOOOOHHH! *kabur*


	4. Question 7 to 11

Berikutnyaa! *kebut*

From **Rays221 **to **Monkey D. Luffy** :

"Bisakah kamu makan sayur?"

From **Rays221 **to **Roronoa Zoro **:

"Kalau senjatamu bukan pedang, lantas apa?"

From **Rays221 **to **Nami **:

"Bisakah kamu bertahan seminggu ga nyentuh uang?

From **Rays221 **to **Usopp **:

"Kenapa kamu jadi ahli tembak? Padahal cocok jadi kuli bangunan."

From **Rays221 **to **Sanji **:

"Kapan kamu akur sama Zoro?"

Luffy : "Makan sayur? Tentu saja bisa! Kau pikir aku apa? Tapi, aku tidak suka sayur... aku paling tidak suka kalau Sanji menjejalkan sayur banyak-banyak ke dalam piringku kalau aku makan! Uuh, aku paling benci sayuran! Kalau saja ada sayuran dengan rasa daging..."

Nami : "... kenapa kamu malah curhat? Dan sayuran dengan rasa daging itu hanya khayalanmu saja!"

Zoro : "Kalau senjataku bukan pedang? Apa ya...? Mungkin hati seseorang bisa jauh lebih kuat daripada pedang. Karena, hati seseorang dapat membuat luka tak terlihat di orang lain tanpa ada obat penyembuhnya. Tapi, kalau untuk bertarung, kalau aku tidak menggunakan pedang, aku bisa menggunakan tangan dan kaki seperti Luffy. Hanya saja aku bukan manusia karet."

A/N : Panjaang. Saya tebak kalo ditanya beginian, Zoro pasti jawabannya filosofikal, soalnya dia kan kru dengan pikiran paling dewasa (selain Robin, pastinya).

Untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Nami, kami mencoba untuk bereksperimen, meninggalkan Nami di pulau tak berpenghuni dengan tanpa uang sama sekali. Walaupun kami tahu resikonya yang amat sangat besar, yaitu dijadikan semur dan dibagikan kepada pengemis (Nami : Sekalian bayar Zakat. *sejak kapan Nami islam?*).

Oke. Dan hasilnya telah kami dapat sekarang. Silahkan lihat dialog dibawah untuk hasilnya.

Nami : "AAARGGHH! UANGKUU! UANG TERCINTAKUUU! DIMANA KAU BERADAAAA! AARGH AKU SUDAH GILAA!"

Usopp : "Tukang bangunan? Enak saja! Aku ini kan ahli tembak terkenal, yang ditakuti oleh seluruh bajak laut di dunia! Kalau ditantang, aku tak akan gentar melawan mereka—"

Sanji : "Ooh, ternyata begitu. Kalau begitu, tuan ahli tembak tak terkalahkan, ayo kita bertarung_. _Marimo, ayo ikut."

Zoro : "Tak usah kau panggil pun, aku sudah ikut... sudah lama aku ingin mencari kesempatan untuk melawan tuan ahli tembak satu ini..."

Usopp : "t-tu-tunggu dulu, k-kalian bercanda, kan? L-Luffy, t-tolong aku—"

Luffy : "Heee, Usopp itu terkenal ya? Aku jadi ingin coba melawanmu, Usopp. Ayo kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat! Ayo mula- Tunggu. Usopp? Usopp?"

Karena suatu alasan, Usopp mengaku menderita penyakit aku-akan-mati-kalau-melawan-monster-trio-sendirian dan langsung lari ke toilet terdekat dan mengunci diri didalamnya.

Sanji : "Kapan aku akur dengan Zoro? KAPAN AKU AKUR DENGAN MARIMO ITU?"

Nami : "Sanji-kun, tenanglah! Ini hanyalah satu pertanyaan!"

Sanji : "Maaf, tuan, tapi kalau saja saya mengetahui posisi anda sekarang, saya mungkin saja akan merobek tubuh anda menjadi lima, menguburnya dalam sumur terdekat dan menghancurkan sumur tersebut. JANGAN TANYA-TANYA LAGI SOAL MARIMO SIALAN ITU KEPADAKU."

Maaf, Sanji tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan. Yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk, mencoba membunuh orang yang disebutnya sebagai 'marimo' untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Aduh Sanji, jawab pertanyaannya aja kan gampang. Atau kamu mau dikira suka sama Marimo ya...?

Sanji : Mohon, nona, jangan buat emosi saya meluap lagi.

Maaf, tapi saya sendiri salah satu fans SanjixZoro lho.

Sanji : WUAPAAAH? *gubrak* *trang* *jeduk* *bruk*

Muhahahahha.


	5. Question 12 and 13

Seneng juga, akhirnya bisa kembali aktif lewat hape… walaupun pulsa saya jadi cepet abis… *nangis lagi* Oke ga usah banyak basa-basi, biar cepet mari kita langsung mulai pertanyaannya!

From **Ashahi Kagari-kun **to **Sanji** :

1. Kalo kaki Sanji buntung, apa julukannya tetap Dark Leg Sanji?

2. Paling susah masak makanan buat nakama yang mana?

Sanji : Yaah, kurasa tetap… Lihat saja si kakek sialan Zeff. Ia tetap dijuluki 'Aka Ashi no Zeff' padahal ia sudah keluar dari kehidupan bajak laut. Jadi yang kira-kira bisa kupastikan adalah… Kalau kalian bajak laut yang mempunyai julukan, julukan tersebut akan terus berlaku selamanya, bahkan sampai kau mati.

Sanji : Paling susah masak buat nakama yang mana? Eeto… Luffy keluar hitungan ya? Yaah, kurasa tidak ada. Aku tahu semua makanan favorit dan tidak disukai mereka karena mereka terbuka padaku. Oh- kalau susah, mungkin si Marimo itu.

Zoro : Apa?

Sanji : Ya, kau. Kau susah ditebak tahu! Setiap kali makan, kau selalu makan dengan wajah datar. Lalu kau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat makan!

Zoro : Tentu saja aku tidak berbicara saat makan! Kau mau aku mati tersedak?

Sanji : Sesungguhnya itu yang kuinginkan.

Zoro : HAAH?

Sanji : Biarkan aku melanjutkan jawabanku dulu, marimo. Yang paling susah adalah marimo satu ini, karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai satu makanan yang dibuatku. Dan ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Tapi berikan saja dia sake. Ia pasti akan langsung menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

Zoro : Aku tidak serakus itu! Aku menghabiskan sebotol sake dalam dua teguk tahu!

Sanji : … Terserah kau lah.

(A/N : Saya bikin begitu, soalnya seliat saya Zoro ga pernah bilang 'enak' kalau makan makanan Sanji. Bilang 'ga enak' juga engga. Jadi saya rasa, Sanji ga tau makanan kesukaan Zoro. Tapi kalau kata Odacchi, makanan kesukaan Zoro itu daging monster laut sama nasi putih.)

Nothing to say, jadi banyakin pertanyaan buat mereka kalau ga mau diburu Nami- aduh, kelepasan lagi… *plak*


	6. Question 13 and 14

Langsung aja yah, belom ada yang perlu saya ucapkan.

From **tsuki no yukina **to **Chopper **:

1. Gimana rasanya ngobatin kru yang selalu luka-luka (terutama Luffy)?

2. Chopper bisa makan daging ya? Rusa kan, makannya rumput?

Chopper : Gimana ya, rasanya… Ya, aku kan sudah terbiasa mengobati luka-luka dalam berbagai bentuk, jadi kurasa pekerjaan ini mulai biasa saja. Untuk Luffy? Luka-lukanya hampir sama parahnya dengan Zoro. Aku heran dengan mereka, kenapa mereka tidak bisa menjaga tubuh mereka sih? Paling tidak, berhati-hatilah sedikit! Terutama Luffy!

Luffy : Hei Nami! Chopper juga curcol, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang dimarahi? Curaaang! 3

Nami : Entah kenapa, aku tidak tega memarahi Chopper.

-o-o-o-

Chopper : Tentu saja aku bisa makan daging! Aku kan telah memakan buah Hito hito! Jadi tingkah lakuku hampir sama seperti manusia biasa!

Sanji : Kalau begitu, lain kali kau kumasakkan daging rusa panggang.

Chopper : AKU BUKAN KANIBAL! *shock*

Sanji : Oh, kalau begitu, daging rusanya dari dagingmu saja, ya…

Chopper : JANGAAAN! *bekep kepala Zoro*

Zoro : Uph—Oi! Cho-chopper! Aku- aku tak bisa- bernapas- heeeghh—CHOPPER! *pingsan bebusa*

Chopper : GYAAA! ZORO!

Usopp : GYAA! CHOPPER MEMBUNUH ZOROO!

Chopper : BUKAAAAN! (QAQ")

Robin : ufufufu….

Yak, semua panik. … kecuali Robin, mungkin.


	7. Question 15 to 17

Ada informasi di bagian bawah fic ini, tapi silahkan baca fic ini dulu dengan perasaan tanpa beban~

From **Reinfad **to

**Monkey D. Luffy **:

Bisa ga cuma makan sayur selama 1 minggu?

**Franky** :

Apa jadinya kalau mesin-mesin di tubuhmu lepas?

**Brook** :

Badan Brook ada isinya?

-o-o-o-

Setelah menerima pertanyaan ini, kami mencoba untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen yang melibatkan Luffy berpisah dengan dagingnya untuk satu minggu, jangka waktu yang dibutuhkan. Dan hasilnya?

Luffy : "DAGIIIING! DAGINGKU MANAAA? DAGINGKU TERCINTA! SANJI! AKU BUTUH SEGUNUNG DAGINGI! !"

Sanji : "… segunung? *sweatdrop*"

Dan hasilnya… Kru Mugiwara kehabisan tiga ton daging monster laut dalam semalam.

-o-o-o-

Franky : "Simpel. Aku akan mati. Karena kan mesin-mesin inilah yang menggantikan organ tubuhku yang hancur karena dihantam oleh Puffing Tom."

Luffy : "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita coba… Gear 2!"

Usopp : "LUFFY! PERINTAHNYA ITU UNTUK **DILEPAS, **BUKAN **DIHANCURKAN**! BUODOOOOHH!"

Luffy : "aa, sou ka? Ehehehe~"

Usopp : "oi. *plak*"

Franky : "… Kau berniat membunuhku ya, Mugiwara? … SUPEEERRR!"

All (min. Robin dan Franky) : "EEEH? SUPEEERRR?" *shock*

-o-o-o-

Brook : "Isinya? Ada tidak ya… *buka jas ama baju* GYAAA! ORGAN TUBUHKUUU!"

Robin : "Bukankah memang sudah tidak ada, Brook-san?"

Brook : "… ah, anda benar. Dan—omong omong… Apa warna celana dalam anda hari in—"

Nami : "JANGAN PERNAH TANYAKAN HAI ITU LAGI KALAU TIDAK INGIN MATI, BODOOOHH!" *hard kick* *brook kelempar*

Robin : "ara."

Brook : "yohohoho… Tapi, saya memang sudah mati, Nami-san…"

-o-o-o-

Oh iya, Info. Saya kayaknya bakal memasuki masa-masa hiatus mulai sekitar 3 bulan ini, karena… Internet rumah saya mati. Mau ke warnet, males. Satu-satunya cara ya dari hape, atau engga terpaksa bawa-bawa laptop kemana-mana.

Jadi mulai sekarang, saya hiatus.


	8. Question 18 to 20

Jangan salahkan saya kalo saya ga bisa cepet-cepet apdet, kalo di rumah ga ada internet begini. *nangis bombay*

From **Yudhiscool **to **Luffy **: Menurut kamu, H ancock itu gimana?

to **Nami **: Boleh ga minta jerukmu? 1 aja, ya ya ya…

to **Brook **: Pernah liat celana dalam Nami gak?

-o-o-o-o-

Luffy : Hammock? Dia orang baik yang sering memberiku makanan yang enak-enak, dia juga memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku suka dia, kalau saja ia tidak terus menerus memintaku untuk menikah dengannya…

Usopp : HAAH? SANG RATU PALING CANTIK SEDUNIA ITU MEMINTAMU MENIKAHINYAAA? DUNIA KIAMAAAT!

Sanji : *pingsan dengan mulut berbusa mendadak*

Chopper : SANJII!

Akhirnya… seluruh Thousand Sunny gempar dengan pernyataan Luffy. Seluruh kesalahan silahkan timpakan pada Yudhiscool karena dia yang bertanya. Dan salahkan Luffy karena berkata blak-blakan.

-o-o-o-o-

Nami : Enak saja! Jeruk itu dari Bellemere tahu! Eh… Kalau kau mau, kau berani bayar berapa, hah?

Zoro : Ternyata pakai uang juga… *sweatdrop*

Nami : Tentu saja! Memang kau tidak tahu kita sedang kesulitan uang gara-gara si karet bodoh itu!

Zoro : hoo… jadi itu yang membuat kita harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini…

All (min. Zoro dan Robin) : KAU BARU TAHU?

Zoro : hah?

A/N : Zoro telmi, ih.

-o-o-o-o-

Brook : Yohohoho… Saya pernah melihatnya, saat Nami-san sedang menjemur pakaian dalamnya… warnanya cocok sekali dengan pinggul Nami-san…

Sanji : APUAAAH? Kau! Kok bisa melihatnya? … *bisik-bisik* lain kali ajak aku, oke?

Nami : Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, hah? *hard kick*

Sanji : Aaah, tendangan Nami-san selalu berhasil membuatku bahagia…

Zoro : dasar Masochist. *smirk* (* Masochist itu orang yang seneng dipukulin atau di-bully.)

Sanji : Apa katamu, kepala marimo…?

Zoro : aku lupa.

-o-o-o-o-

Muhyohyohyoh~… Perjalanan untuk mendapatkan rejeki yang berlimpah masih jauh, Nami… *dijitak Nami* itte…

Nami : Awas kau, Nyan….. lihat saja kalau aku sudah mempunyai uang yang berlipat ganda!

Sanji : Nami-swan… *takut*

Hi-hieee! Ma-maaf… ya- yaah…. Readers-san… mo-mohon bantuannya untuk memproduksi uang untuk Nami… JANGAN MAKAN AKU NAMI!


	9. Question 21 to 24

WUAHAHA- Saya kembali! Setelah 4-5 bulanan ngga buka internet (koneksi ilang sama sekali), saya berhasil keluar dari lubang (?) yang sangat gelap itu! Saya bebas! Saya akan kembali aktif! Muhahahaha... Err... Se-sebaiknya langsung aja ya... *ngeri ngeliat readers nodongin piso*

From **Raissa The Author GeJe's** :

Luffy : Kapan kamu nembak cewek yg disuka? siapakah org itu?

Sanji : Maaf aku nanya ttg Marimo kepadamu. Tapi aku penasaran, kau itu seme to uke? (yaoi mode : on)

Brook : Kan km suka ngintip celana dalem, kenapa gakintip yg punya dia aj? (nunjuk Zoro)

Robin : Mau minta saran. Gimana spy pinter kyk km?

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Luffy : A-a-a-a-apaa? Nembak? Mana mungkin aku menembak perempuan yang kusukai! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Bukannya mereka harus dilindungi, kenapa malah disakiti? *ngamuk*

Robin : Haa... Sudah kuduga dia tak akan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh 'menembak' disini... Lagipula itu kan bahasa anak muda?

Usopp : ...Robin... Kami semua- kecuali kau, Brook, dan Franky- adalah anak muda. Mohon diingat umur kami yang baru memasuki kepala 2.

Robin : Ah- maafkan aku, tuan penembak jitu. Aku lupa.

Usopp : Oi, Luffy... Kau tidak mengerti ya?

Luffy : Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti Usopp! Mengapa laki-laki harus menembak wanita yang disukainya? Mengapa mereka sekejam itu? apakah itu sebuah tradisi?

Sanji : Maksud dari 'menembak' disini bukan itu, Luffy. *ikut-ikutan* Maksudnya adalah me-nya-ta-kan cin-ta. kau mengerti?

Luffy : Aah.. begitu, toh... Aku kaget sekali. Kukira aku harus menembak perempuan...

Zoro : Jadi? Kepada siapakah kau akan menyatakan cinta, kapten? (waai, Zoro bahasanya...)

Luffy : Ehm... kalau kujawab kau, boleh tidak? *ngomong ke Zoro*

Zoro : Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! kepada perempuan, Pe-rem-pu-an! (Ini bukan fic yaoi, Nyan! JANGAN LUPA DIRI!)

Luffy : -3- uuh... ya sudah, kalau begitu... Nami!

Nami : eh? Kok- kok aku? *blush*

Luffy : Karena kau selalu setia mengarahkan kami dalam kesusahan, kau juga yang selalu membantuku dalam memberikan pengarahan. Ditambah lagi, kau cantik kok!

Nami : Te-terima kasih...

(Oke, cukup sampai disini dulu. kalau banyak yang suka, akan saya jadikan fic lepas.)

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Sanji : PERTANYAAN MACAM INI LAGI? *ngamuk*

Nami : Sanji-kun~ DIAM- dan jawab pertanyaan ini, oke~? *death devil aura*

Sanji : Ba-baik, Nami-san... Err... Sejujurnya... aku sendiri pun tak yakin... Ba-bagaimana kalau kulemparkan pertanyaan ini pada Robin-san. Sepertinya dia ahlinya...

Zoro : Terserah kau, lah.

Robin : Ufufufun~ Baiklah, kuharap kalian berdua (Sanji dan Zoro) tidak menyesali keputusan kalian, oke?

Sanji Zoro : *nelen ludah*

Robin : Kepada Raissa-san, mungkin ini merupakan pertanyaan yang sudah saya tunggu-tunggu... (tepatnya yang NYAN tunggu-tunggu) Seperti yang sudah saya (nyan) lihat dan baca di berbagai fanfic dan doujin, mayoritas pairing yang ada adalah ZoroxSanji, dengan seme yaitu Zoro. Sedangkan Sanji sebagai UKE. Bisa disimpulkan dari fakta tersebut bahwa Sanji memegang peran sebagai UKE.

Sanji : Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi UKE?

Nami : Yaah, entahlah. Mungkin... karaktermu sebagai Uke mengalir kuat di darahmu, Sanji-kun. Zoro tampaknya memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi Seme.

Sanji : ... Err... kalau itu kata Nami-san... baiklah... *sulk*

(Makasih banyak buat Raissa-san yang udah ngasih pertanyaan beginian sama saya. *deep bow*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Brook : Yohohoho! apa yang membuat adna berpikir kalau saya belum mengintip celana dalam Zoro-san, Raisa-san? Sebagai sekedar info, saya telah mengintip celana dalam SELURUH kru kapal! Bahkan milik Chopper-san!

All crew : WUAPAAAH? *shock*

Brook : Ya... Tapi saya paling terkejut dengan milik Zoro-san sebagai laki-laki. Celana dalamnya-

Zoro : CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU, TULANG! Beberapa kata lagi atau kubunuh kau... *shinigami aura*

Brook : Hii- ba-baik...

Luffy : Aku juga pernah liat punya Zoro! Warnanya hijau dengan motif daun... ada juga yang warna putih, kuning, biru, hitam, abu-abu, coklat, merah... sayangnya tidak ada yang berwarna pink! shishishi!

All crew : KOK KAMU HAPAL?

Zoro : *pingsan mendadak*

Luffy : Yah... ... Zo-Zoro kan kru pertamaku!

All crew : Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh! *sweatdrop*

Luffy : Iya, iya... a-aku pernah tak sengaja lihat waktu sedang digantung... Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku hapal...

(gubrak.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Robin : Banyak-banyaklah membaca.

(wow. Singkat aja.)


	10. Question 25 to 27

**From Ray sid **:

Brook: coba makan pedangnya zoro  
>Luffy: bisa jadi kapal karet? buat mengatasi efek samping buah iblis X3<br>Nami: kalo mati listrik boleh pinjam klima tak?  
>tambahan: hiatus itu apa?<p>

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Brook : Yoho- Apa? Tuan/nona, Sa-saya tidak bisa menelan pedang! Anda kira saya debus? maaf, tapi saya hanyalah manusia tengkorak biasa! tunggu- manusia tengkorak mana ada yang biasa...? Yohohoho! Skull joke!

All Crew : ... Brook, berhenti.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Luffy : Kapal karet? Hmm... belum pernah kucoba. Tapi aku bisa menjadi balon karet, yang bisa mengapung di atas air! Walaupun tidak lama, hanya 5 menit saja... ta-tapi bisa digunakan kok!

Zoro : Yaah... kami sudah banyak terselamatkan kok dengan si balon karet itu. Waktu pertama masuk Grand Line dan di pulau Karakuri (movie ke-7)...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Nami : Enak saja! Err... Kau bisa bayar berapa untuk clima tact-ku?

Usopp : Dengan uang juga... *sweatdrop*

Nami : Tentu saja! Kau pikir untuk apa kita menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Untuk tambahan, hiatus itu... err... gimana ya...? Nggak aktif mungkin? Soalnya minggu-minggu kemarin saya ga ada koneksi internet, jadi saya ngga aktif di ... tapi saya udah revived kok!


	11. Question 28 to 33

**From Moon Princess Tsuki no Yukina** :

Sanji:  
>1. kamu tesiksa,ga ngasih makan luffy yang amat sangat rakus itu?<br>2. Kamu takut sama apa?(selain okama)  
>3. Kenapa alis kamu bisa melenggkung?<br>Nami: Jeruk yg di tanam belmere jeruk apa? Kayanya spesial  
>Usopp: Kenapa hidung kamu bisa panjang?<br>Robin: Kamu lebih suka sanji atau zoro?

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Sanji : Tentu saja tidak. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai koki kapal. Tapi... Kapasitas perutnya yang... *ehm* itu memang merepotkan...

Luffy : Ehm itu apa Sanji?

Zoro : Besar. Gigantik.

Luffy : Ooh... ...Kau menghinaku ya?

Usopp : Itu kan kenyataan, Luffy...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Sanji : Aku tidak takut pada hal apapun, nona. Ingatlah hal itu baik-baik.

Zoro : Ah, laba-laba. *nunjuk lengan baju Sanji*

Sanji : KYAAA! La-La-LABA-LABA? DIMANADIMANADIMANADIMANA? *panik sejadi-jadinya*

Zoro : Sudah lihat kan, kalau Sanji takut sama hewan itu.

Sanji : Ma-marimo sialaaan! To-tolong usir laba-laba itu... *nangis*

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Sanji : Entahlah. Hukum alam?

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Nami : Itu... ehm... Rahasia! Enak saja kau mau tahu. Dibayar pun aku tak sudi memberitahunya!

Franky : EEEH? WALAUPUN DENGAN UANG?

Nami : Karena tidak diberitahu, makanya menjadi spesial... fufufufu~

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Usopp : TURUNAN BODOH, TURUNAN! Ini dari ibuku!

Chopper : Tidak usah mengamuk begitu...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Robin : Ara, pertanyaan seperti ini...

Nami : Sudahlah Robin... Jawab saja! Yang jujur!

Robin : Hmm... Walaupun aku menganggap mereka seperti adikku sendiri, tetapi kurasa aku lebih menyukai sifat Tuan Pendekar...

Zoro : *ga peduli*

Sanji : Hiks... Robin-swan... *nangis bombay* apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih si kepala lumut itu?

Robin : Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.


	12. Question 34 to 44

**edogawa luffy **:

**Luffy**  
>1. antara Ace dan Shank. siapa yang paling kau sayang?<br>2. antara daging ayam, sapi, babi, ikan, dll. mana yang paling kau suka?  
><strong>Nami<strong>  
>1. kalau suatu saat nanti, kau bertemu dengan Arlong lagi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?<br>2. apa kau pernah bersyukur karna Arlong menguasai desamu? (karna itu kan kau bisa bertemu bajak laut Mugiwara)  
><strong>Robin<strong> : kenapa kau selalu terlihat tenang dalam keadaan apapun?  
><strong>Zoro<strong> : apa kau pernah sekali saja, tidak nyasar?  
><strong>Sanji<strong>  
>1. Sanji, kenapa kau suka sekali merokok? merokok itu kan gak baik buat kesehatan.<br>2. bisa tidak jika melihat wanita cantik, kau tidak menari seperti biasanya? kau tau kan maksudku.. love hurricane.  
><strong>Brook<strong>  
>1. kenapa kau selalu ingin melihat celana dalam wanita?<br>2. apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika rambutmu itu dipangkas habis oleh Zoro?  
><strong>Usopp<strong>

1. Sop, kau kan selalu membohongi orang lain, bagaimana kalau kau yang dibohongi? apa kau akan marah atau kecewa?

2. apa kau yakin Kaya mau menikah denganmu nanti?  
><strong>Franky<strong> : apa kau pernah memakai pakaian lengkap? (maksudnya bukan cuma baju pantai n CD)  
><strong>Chopper<strong> : Chopper, diantara Nami dan Robin, siapa yang paling kau suka?

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Luffy : Tentu saja aku sayangi keduanya! Ace adalah kakakku, sedangkan Shanks sudah seperti ayahku sendiri!

Usopp Chopper : *tepuk tangan*

Sanji : Bocah-bocah ini kenapa...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Luffy : Aku suka semua yang bernama daging!

Sanji : Untuk tambahan, ia tidak mengenal perbedaan anatara daging satu dengan yang lainnya. Dia hanya mengenal kata **daging**.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Nami : Kubiarkan saja? Mungkin akan kuhajar kembali.

Zoro : Sampai sekarat?

Nami : Sampai sekarat.

Brook : Kenapa malah kau berikan ide, Zoro-san...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Nami : Tentu saja tidak! Ia telah membajak desaku dan melukai warga-warga yang ada. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bersyukur atas itu. Toh kalau memang ditakdirkan, aku akan bertemu orang-orang idiot ini (kecuali Robin) walaupun tidak dijajah Arlong.

All Crew (except Robin) : AKU BUKAN IDIOT NAMI! *ngamuk*

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Robin : Yah... Tak ada gunanya panik, jadi untuk apa?

Nami : Waah, Onee-san memang paling keren!

Zoro : ... kau masih mengharap berlian, Nami...

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Zoro : Aku tidak pernah tersasar! Jangan sembarangan omong! a-aku hanya mengunjungi berbagai tempat sebelum aku mendatangi tempat yang kutuju! i-itu saja!

Usopp : Bohong.

Zoro : Oh, kebetulan aku ingin mencoba pedangku yang baru kuasah ini, Usopp...

Usopp : Maafkan hambamu yang khilaf ini. *sujud*

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Sanji : Sudah terlanjur sih... Habis dulu aku mulai merokok gara-gara ingin dianggap sudah dewasa oleh pak tua itu... Aku baru tahu hal itu ketika aku iseng membaca bungkus rokok. Dan lama kelamaan aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Chopper : Hei!

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Sanji : Maaf nona, tapi aku tidak pernah menari tarian yang kau maksud itu-

Nami : Sanji-kun, cemilanku dan Robin manaaa~

Sanji : Tenang saja Nami-swan~ Sudah kusiapkan~ *love hurricane*

Zoro : ... Orang idiot.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Brook : Yohoho... Menurut nona Tsuki, apa yang membuat pria sejati ingin melihatnya?

Sanji : haah... Mereka memang tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kita pikirkan, Brook... *geleng-geleng*

Usopp : Oi, orang-orang mesum di sebelah sana.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Brook : GYAA! ja-ja-jangan pernah membuatku membayangkan hal tersebut!

Zoro : Lagipula untuk apa aku mencukur habis rambutnya? Membuang-buang waktu saja. Toh rambutnya sudah enak dilihat.

Brook : Terima kasih Zoro-san! Kau memang mengerti aku! *nangis bombay*

Zoro : Berisiik... *tidur lagi*

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Usopp : Entahlah, aku belum pernah dibohongi kecuali oleh Kuro sialan itu...

Nami : USOOOOPP!

Usopp : ADA APA?

Nami : Tidak ada apa-apa... Tehe! *wink*

Usopp : SIALAN KAU NAMIII!

(A/N : Yaa... inilah reaksinya.)

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Usopp : Tentu saja! Walaupun tidak nanti, aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh hati padaku!

Sanji : Bagus! Itulah semangat pria sejati, Usopp!

Usopp : hahaha... kau tahu aku, Sanji!

Chopper : ... Penyakit bodoh memang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Franky : Pernah, tapi tidak enak! Jadi langsung kubuang! HAHAHAHA!

All crew : DASAR MESUM!

Franky : Oh? Rupanya kalian tahu bagaimana memujiku... SUUUPAAAH!

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Chopper : Tentu saja aku lebih menyukai Robin! Ia banyak memberiku gula-gula, dan ia baik sekali!

Robin : Ara, terima kasih Tuan Dokter...

Chopper : Ja-ja-jangan puji aku! Aku tak akan senang, bodoooh~

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ


	13. Question 45 to 47

**From Natsu D. Luffy **:

Luffy : kira-kira kamu mana yang lebih cantik? Nami atau Hancock? Ada gk cewek yang kamu sukai?  
>Zoro : kamu berani gak duel lawan Luffy -mengesampingkan kalau luffy itu kapten- kira-kira siapa yang menang?<br>Nami : ada gak cowok di SHP yang kamu sukai?

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Luffy : Hmm... Dua-duanya cantik kok!

Nami : Jawab yang benar!

Zoro : Jangan paksa dia, Nami. Kau tahu otaknya seperti apa.

Chopper: Kalau banyak ditanyai hal begitu, bisa-bisa otaknya Overload!

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Zoro : Tentu saja berani! Tetapi... Melihat dia bertambah kuat, dan aku juga bertambah kuat, kurasa tak akan ada pemenangnya.

Luffy : Lagipula, Zoro itu seraaam! Dia sangat serius dengan pertarungannya!

Zoro : ha ha ha.

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ

Nami : E-eeh?

Robin : Sudahlah, jawab saja. Kemarin kau sudah menyuruhku untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini kan?

Nami : Uuh.. Ku-kurasa aku memang menyukai Luffy... ta-tapi aku tidak mengharapkan dia kok!

Usopp : Cieee~ sama kapten yaa..?

Nami : Oh, baiklah, kalau kau ingin uang bagianmu kuberikan pada Zoro.

Zoro : Oh?

Usopp : JANGAAAN! *nangis* *sujud*

ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ ヽ(゜

゜)ノ


	14. question 48 to 54

**Feathers D. Beilschmidt :**

Chopper: Kenapa klo ada apa-apa, kamu seringnya nemplok(?) ke Zoro? Btw, Selamat Ulang Tahun ya!

Sanji: Bisa ga, seminggu nggak ngerokok?

Zoro: Pilih Nami ato Robin?

Usopp: Kangen ga sama Kaya? XD

Luffy: Setiap kamu terluka parah saat prtarungan, kamu ngerasa kesakitan bgt ga sih?

Franky: Apa celanamu itu semacam kantong ajaib? Soalnya bisa membawa-bawa peralatan

bangunan ^^'

Nami: Klo duit dan hartamu kuambil semua, apa kau akan membunuhku? XD

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Chopper: Err... Entahlah... Mungkin karena aku seringkali berada di dekatnya...? Lagipula, Zoro enak untuk dipeluk! Kepalanya itu-

Zoro : Perlu dilanjutkan, Chopper...? *shinigami aura*

Chopper : hi-HIIIYYAAA! *nemplok ke kepala Zoro lagi*

Zoro : OI! Haa- kkh- Ak- aku tidak bisa bernafas-! LEPASKAN AKU, OI! *pingsan kehabisan nafas*

Chopper : Ah! ZORO PINGSAAAN! *panik*

Usopp : Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab. *ga peduli*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Sanji : Ngg... Kurasa tidak bisa...

Nami : Yaah, kita tak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba kan? *ambil semua rokok Sanji*

Zoro : O-oi... Rokokmu sebanyak ini, Alis pelintir? *liat rokoknya Sanji 3 karung*

Sanji : Apa? Kau tidak suka? Apa kau khawatir padaku, hijau?

Zoro : Dalam mimpimu, alis keriting. Kurasa kau akan menjadi daging asap dengan rokok sebanyak itu...

(seminggu telah berlalu, dan Sanji masih belum menyentuh sepuntung rokok pun.)

Sanji : *kering*

Usopp : Aneh... Sanji akhir-akhir ini terlihat lesu... Apakah dia sakit?

Zoro : Dia tidak sakit. Dia sekarat.

Usopp : Haa, syukurla- APA? Nami! Berikan rokok Sanji! CEPAAAAT!

Nami : Apa sih?

Usopp : Ini menyangkut nyawanya!

Luffy : APA? NYAWA SANJI DALAM BAHAYA?

Nami : haah... Ini! Satu dulu saja!

Sanji : Aak- ro-rokoook~ Come to papa~!

Zoro : Bukan hanya rokoknya yang hilang darinya, sepertinya akalnya juga hilang.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Luffy : Sakit sih, hanya saja... Kalau rasa sakit ini dapat menyelamatkan temanku, aku seperti tidak dapat merasakan sakit! Tubuhku mendadak menjadi kebal... entah kenapa...

Robin : Itu tandanya kau sangat menyayangi teman-temanmu, tuan Kapten...

Luffy : Aku tidak menyayangi mereka!

All : a-APAA?

Luffy : Aku mencintai mereka!

All : Oh, I-itu toh... *lega*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Franky : Tidak! Celanaku hanya celana biasa. Isinya hanyalah-

Sanji : CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU, CYBORG! Otak para ladies akan tercemar olehmu!

Franky : Eeeh? Padahal aku mau mengatakan isinya cuma kotak alat-alat...

Sanji : Ooh, begitu... -MEMANG MUAT?

Franky : Kau mau lihat?

Sanji : Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak mau mataku pecah.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Nami : Ya, mungkin. Tapi tidak semudah itu... Aku mungkin akan mengambil harta-hartaku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kau akan kubunuh perlahan-lahan... Pertama, kau akan kucelupkan ke dalam lumpur mendidih, setelah kau melepuh, kau akan kukuliti, kukeluarkan organ dalammu, lalu akhirnya memutilasimu! Mungkin begitu saja... Tehe!

Chopper : *pingsan*

Robin : aku suka caramu, nona Navigator... fufufu! Boleh kubantu?

Nami : Waah, akan sangat menyenangkan, Robin!

Zoro : cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar lebih jauh. *mual*

Usopp : *muntah*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Maaf yah minna-san, chapter kemaren pemisahnya panjang... lupa diedit~ *PLAAK*

Oke~ sekarang...

**SAATNYA MENGHITUNG UANG!**

Nami pasti sangat bersemangat...

Err, mari kita lihat. Sejauh ini, saya- maksudnya, kru Mugiwara sudah menjawab 54 pertanyaan! Jadi, mari kita totalkan...

Karena satu pertanyaan bernilai 5 beri... maka...

54 x 5 = ...

**270 beri! **Kru mugiwara sudah mendapatkan sebanyak itu! Yak, omedetou buat mereka~

Nami : Apa? BARU SEGITU? YAELAH, ITU MAH BELI AER DOANG JUGA GA BAKAL CUKUP! *darah betawinya keluar*

Na-nami! Jangan ngamuk ke saya! Setidaknya ngamuklah pada readers... HYAA! Le-le-letakkan jauh-jauh pisau daging itu dariku, Nami! Darah siapa itu yang menempel di pisau itu? Namiii? IYADAAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAAT!

*stand by*


	15. Question 55 to 60

**Lolu Aithera **:

1. Robin suka sama Zoro sejak kapan?  
>2. Tempat berduan kalian (Zoro&amp;Robin) dimana sih?<br>3. Ada pikiran buat ngelamar Robin gak?

yang satu ini buat crew SHpirates lainnya  
>1. Kalo Luffy punya jurus gomu gomu no puppy eyes, ngaruh sama Nami gak?<br>2. Hidungnya Ussop kalo dipotong tumbuh lagi gak?  
>3. Bunuh Brook dong.<p>

A/N : Eeto... Sebelumnya... Saya mau bilang ini bukan fic pairing. Tapi... karena saya lumayan suka pairing ini, jadi kali ini saya bikin khusus ZoRobin deh... owoV

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Robin : ... Kurasa ini adalah pertanyaan pribadi, Lolu-san.

Nami : Oh ayolah, Robin! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kau menyukai si kepala rumput itu!

Zoro : Apa? Kepala rumput kau bilang?

Usopp : ... Kurasa kau tidak menyadari hal yang jauh lebih besar daripada ejekan itu, Zoro...

Robin : err, ya... Bisa dibilang bahwa aku memang menyimpan perasaan kepada tuan Pendekar. Mungkin sejak... Kembali dari Skypiea, perasaan itu dimulai. Mungkin menguat pada saat kejadian Enies Lobby...

Nami : Wah~ Selamat yah, Robin!

Robin : Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dirayakan disini, nona Navigator.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : Haaah? Berduaan? Sama siapa?

Luffy : Kamu ga bisa baca pertanyaannya ya, Zoro? Shishishi... Aku saja bisa baca! Tuh, jelas-jelas tulisannya Zoro&Robin! Jadi... Kamu berdua sama Robin! ... Eh? Zoro berduaan sama Robin?

Usopp : Telmi kau.

Zoro : ... Mana aku tahu? Dan sejak kapan aku berduaan sama Robin?

Robin : Ara, apa kau lupa, tuan Pendekar? Bukankah kita memang sering 'berdua' saat giliranku atau giliranmu menjaga malam di menara pengawas?

Zoro : ... a-aah, benar... ta-tapi kan bukan aku yang mau berdua denganmu, wanita!

Robin : Jadi, kau tidak ingin melihatku, tuan Pendekar?

Zoro : Ten- Bu- bukan begitu maksudku! Bukannya aku tidak ingin melihatmu, hanya saja-

Nami : Wah wah, tuan Zoro lengah rupanya~ *smirk*

Zoro : di-diam kau Nami! *malu*

Robin : fufufufu..

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)/

Zoro : Wha- Apa? Nge-ngelamar...?

Sanji : Ja- jangaaan! (w ;A;)w

Nami : Memang kenapa, Sanji-kun? *sebenernya biasa-biasa aja, tapi di mata Sanji, Nami udah kayak marah besar*

Sanji : Eng-nggaak... Gapapa kok, gapapa... Lagipula masih ada Nami-swan~

Nami : ... Tapi Zoro, kau serius ingin melamar Robin? *sok-sok antusias gitu*

Zoro : Mana aku tahu? Urusan begitu sih, kuserahkan pada takdir saja...

Usopp : Zoro mah nggak seru...

Zoro : Biar. *tidur lagi*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Usopp : ngg... Kadang-kadang sih... Lagipula jurus itu kadang-kadang ampuh sama Sanji kok! Tunggu... Kadang sama Zoro juga ngaruh...? Eh...?

Sanji Zoro : DIAM, PINOKIO SIALAN! *blush*

Robin : Ara, benarkah? Menarik...

A/N : Jangan lupa. Gini-gini Nyan fujoshi loh.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Usopp : KAU KIRA HIDUNGKU INI EKOR CICAK? Ya tidak lah! Walaupun hidungku paling aneh diantara semuanya, mekanisme hidungku ini sama dengan semuanya, tahu!

Brook : Memang kau sudah mencoba memotong hidungmu, Usopp-san?

Usopp : Belum sih, hanya saja...

Zoro : Oho... kalau begitu, kita tak bisa tahu tanpa mencoba kan? *keluarin pedang*

Brook : Boleh kubantu, Zoro-san? *keluarin tongkat- maksud saya, pedang*

Usopp : TIDAAAK! *lari ke toilet*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Brook : EEH?

Zoro : Kenapa... Pertanyaan ini...?

Luffy : Jangan dong! Brook ini kan nakama-ku! Enak saja kau mau membunuhnya! Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau menyakiti nakamaku!

Brook : Luffy-san... *terharu*

Sanji : Yaah... Nggak jadi ya?

Usopp : YA JELAS LAH! *sweatdrop*


	16. Question 61 to 65

**Edogawa Luffy :**

Nami : kalo temenmu punya utang tp mereka belom punya uang buat bayarnya sementara kau juga butuh uang itu. gimana caranya nagih utangnya tanpa buat ngeberatin dia?

Robin : selain sejarah, buku apa aja yg paling sering dibaca?

Zoro : bagimu Kuina itu seperti apa sih?

Sanji : meski musuh wanita itu sangat jelek, apa kau tetep tidak akan melawan mereka?

Chopper : apa kau sanggup menghabiskan 1 ton permen dalam sehari?

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Nami : Ehm, susah juga ya… Apalagi kalau dia teman perempuan yang dekat denganku…

Usopp : Waah… Akhirnya Nami dapat pertanyaan yang susah! Yeeeii~ - Orang yang seneng ngeliat orang lain menderita (apalagi yang setan kayak Nami)

Nami : Ngomong apa kau Usopp…? *aura setan keluar lagi*

Usopp : … Maafkan aku nona Nami. *bungkuk selayaknya seorang butler* *kabur*

Nami : Cih… Oh iya, kembali ke pertanyaan… Kurasa aku akan menagih orang lain yang mempunyai hutang padaku, setelah itu kalau temanku sudah punya uangnya, baru akan kurebut—maksudku… kutagih…!

Zoro : Kurasa aku mendengar kata REBUT tadi… Katakan apakah aku salah dengar, Nami?

Nami : Entahlah...? *pura-pura ga tau*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : Kenapa ada pertanyaan seperti ini sih? Aku paling benci model-model pertanyaan seperti ini…

Sanji : Oho… Jangan bilang kau mempunyai hubungan yang SPESIAL terhadap nona ini, kepala hijau…?

Zoro : Geh—Enak saja! A-aku tidak… bukan…

Robin : Ara…? Kurasa kau lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur, tuan Pendekar, sebelum **sesuatu terjadi lebih jauh**. Bagaimana? *sok-sok inosen smile*

Zoro : Ukh… Baiklah, baiklah! Kuina itu… Bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat, kakak, sekaligus musuh terbesarku! Walaupun dia sudah tidak ada, aku tetap saja merasakan tekanan batin kalau aku tidak latihan sehari saja… Puas?

Robin : Oh, hanya sebagai sahabat…

Zoro : Kau kira apa, wanita?

Sanji : Aduu~h… Robin-chwan mengapa berbicara seperti itu~? Kan anda punya saya—UGH—

Nami : Sanji-kun… Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau lakukan, ikut aku ya? *maksa*

Sanji : Baik… Apa saja siap kulakukan selama ini untuk Nami-swan~

… Dan setelah itu, Sanji menghilang sepanjang hari bersama Nami. Doakan Sanji selamat yah, para Readers.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Sanji : Selama aku mengetahui mereka WANITA, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghindari melawan mereka.

Zoro : Benarkah…? Kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil disini…

Sanji : A-apa…?

Zoro : Tunggu. Kau bilang tadi, 'Selama aku mengetahui mereka WANITA'? Jadi… Kalau kau tidak tahu mereka itu wanita, kau akan menghajar mereka?

Sanji : … Cih, ketahuan.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Chopper : Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, walaupun aku menyukai permen dan segala sesuatu yang manis, aku akan selalu ingat dengan kesehatanku! Makan makanan manis-manis kalau berlebihan bisa sakit gigi lho! Sakit gigi itu kan sakit!

Usopp : Akui saja kalau kau mau, kalau kau bisa…

Chopper : Uuh… Baiklah, aku mau makan sebegitu banyak permen kalau aku bisa...

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Aloha~! Nyan hadir!

Jarang-jarang loh Nyan nongol di … (terus? Gue harus ngomong WOOOW gitu?)

Ih anon jahaat… Ga gitu juga kali… Nyan nangis nih… QAQ;;

Oh iya, Nyan nulis ini gara-gara Nyan bosen disuruh belajar terus… Baru kelas 9 suruh belajar aja udah males, gimana disuruh nyari kerja coba? Iya kan Anon? (Iya juga sih. Sampe sekarang gue tetep aja jadi Anonymous, ga kerja jadi apa-apa. Tapi enak juga sih begini doang.)

Anon mau Nyan jadi NEET (baca : pengangguran)? (jadi kayak gue aja Nyan! Jadi Anon!)

Anon mah setan, suruh ngambil jalan gabener. Ara—

Gomen ne, readers-tachi… Harus ngeliatin note gajetot kayak gini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Nyan tambah jayus. Sekali lagi gomen ne…

Karena readers udah bikin Nyan ngomong maaf, sekarang giliran readers yang ngasih review ke Nyan!


	17. Question 66 to 69

**A Maxi **:

For my-beloved-Robin: kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?

For Cutty Flam 'Franky': tau gak? Kamu pas umur 22 tahun tuh ganteng banget lho! Kok pas umur 36 jadi ancur begene?

For Roronoa Zoro:  
>- elo itu ya, selalu berantem sekaligus mesra-mesraan ma Nami, apalagi pas di arabasta, elo ngegendong Nami kan? Tapi diem-diem elo juga suka lirik-lirikan ma Robin, TERNYATA ELU ITU GAK ADA BEDANYA AMA SI ALIS PWELINTIR ITU, YA! #kesel<br>- eh, kalo lu tanding pedang sama Erza Scarlett dari fanom sebelah tuh... #lirik fandom FT# menang siapa?

\(owo)/ \(owo)/ \(owo)/

Robin : Tidak, terima kasih.

\(owo)/ \(owo)/ \(owo)/

Franky : Baru kali ini ada yang bilang saya cakep! SUPAAAA terharu saya! YA OLOH MAKASIH BANYAAAK UDAH NURUNIN MALAIKAT BUAT BILANG SAYA CAKEP YA OLOH! ASTAGAA—

Zoro : Tutup mulutmu, sialan. GUE NGGAK BISA TIDUR SIANG, BEG*!

(Whoops, Mereka berdua jadi OOC. Gomen ne, tangan Nyan yang nulis. Mana Zoro sempet ngomong beg* lagi… auh, maafkan Nyan yah.)

\(owo)/ \(owo)/ \(owo)/

Zoro : The hell? (Eh Zoro bisa bhs. Inggris rupanya… Sekali lagi mohon maafkan Nyan udah masukin beberapa kata-kata kasar lagi. Maafkan Nyan yah.) LO KIRA GUE MAU NGEGENDONG TUH SETAN? KAGAK! LO KIRA GUE YANG PERTAMA NGELIAT ITU CEWE TUA? KAGAK LAH! *mendadak halus lagi* Aku hanya merasakan suatu hawa yang memperhatikanku, maka dari itulah aku menoleh ke asal aura itu berada, dan selalu Robin! *balik lagi* JADI LO, LO, LO DAN LO *gatau nunjuk siapa aja* JANGAN PERNAH SAMAIN GUE SAMA SI PELINTIR SIAL ITU!

Robin : Zoro-san, Aku belum tua! Umurku baru 30 tahunan, asal kau tahu saja.

Zoro : '*dalem hati* eh tumben Robin manggil gue pake nama…'

Nami : Enak saja kau memanggilku setan, Zoro! Jahat sekali kau! Hiks… Aku kan sangat…! *pura-pura nangis, Cuma Zoro ga tau*

Zoro : Eh, Na— tunggu…

Robin : Kau kejam sekali Zoro, bahkan aku pun kau panggil tua! *pura-pura netesin air mata* kau sangat kejam, padahal aku juga sangat… *pergi*

Zoro : Eh… Eh? EEEH? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kalian sangat apa? Sangat tidak waras mungkin iya!

Sanji : Aaah, sialan kau marimo! AKU JUGA INGIN TERJEBAK DALAM SITUASI SEPERTI INI—ma-maksudku… Kau kan tidak boleh membuat wanita menyukaimu—Akh! Maksudku, kau tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan wanita, tahu!

Zoro : EEH? MEMANG ADA APA? *ga ngerti apa-apa soal cewe*

Usopp : Sudahlah Sanji, abaikan saja dia… *bisik-bisik* lagipula, ini semua hanyalah akting.

Sanji : *bisik-bisik* Oh syukurlah kalau begitu.

Usopp : Zoro, kau ini bagaimana sih? Nami dan Robin kan jadi menangis gara-gara kau! Padahal mereka baik terhadapmu!

Zoro : Apakah menagih utang sampai kau mati dengan cara brutal kau bilang baik?

Usopp : … Maaf.

(Oke… Saya lanjutkan di cerita lepasnya saja yah. Berhubung saya lagi males bikin cerita panjang-panjang—ups keceplosan. Mian—eh salah bahasa. Gomen. Kebut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya…)

\(owo)/ \(owo)/ \(owo)/

Zoro : Scar—Siapa? Er… Erma? Erma siapa? Dia siapa?

Usopp : *face-palm* ERZA SCARLET, ZORO. ER-ZA. (udahlah Usopp, maklum otak Zoro kan sempit.)

Zoro : Siapa dia? Memang dia hebat?

Franky : Mana aku tahu. Memang dia orang sini?

Brook : Sepertinya bukan, tetapi… Yohoho… Namanya bagus juga…

Sanji : Nama seperti itu kan biasanya perempuan… *langsung mikir bokep*

(Maaf bang Maxi, saya belom tau FT. Rencananya sih saya mau ngubek-ngubek FT, Cuma belom kesampean aja. Tunggu internet saya balik baru saya cari tau tentang FT. Kay? *sok-sok nge-wink tapi gagal* *ga sejelek Duval sih… *)

\(owo)/ \(owo)/ \(owo)/

Maaf ya, yang fans OP rangkap fans FT… Mohon maklum, emang seharusnya jarang orang yang gatau FT itu apa. Yang saya tau di fairy tail itu cuma Plue, dan yang saya tau Plue itu unyuh. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Dan terakhir... saya mau minta maaf atas ke-hiatus-an saya di ini. Soalnya ada UN... dan setelah pengumuman... SAYA LULUUUUS ASDFGHJKL LULUUUUS OMFG- /nangis /dibuangkesumur /jadisadako


	18. Question 70 to 73

**From AigiaNH4 : **

To zoro:

_kenapa kalo d hadapan tashigi kamu jd salting? Jawb jujur!

_kalau pedang dr kuina ancur, apa reaksi kamu?

To robin:

apa kamu bs masak ayam bakar?

To luffy:

kamu pernah ngintip nami d arabasta! Berarti kamu mesum jg!

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : …. Salting….?

Sanji : ah—nona cantik dari Angkatan Laut itu? Oh iya… Kenapa, Zoro?

Zoro : y- yaah… itu… k- karena dia mirip sekali sama Kuina! B- bagaimana bisa aku nggak salting… *blush*

Usopp : ah masaaaa~?

Zoro : perlu kucincang hidungmu…? *death devil aura*

Usopp : ….. JANGAN- *kabur*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : ja- jangan membuat aku membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu ah…. *merinding* lagipula katanya tidak baik membayangkan hal2 yang buruk.

Robin : begini saja—coba Aigia-san bayangkan kalau benda kesukaan anda rusak, pasti sedih kan? *senyuuuum*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Robin : ayam bakar…? Bukankah itu mudah?

Sanji : benar sih, memang mudah… kalau gitu kapan2 Robin-chan dong yang masaak~ *lovelovelove*

Zoro : …. *tendang Sanji*

Sanji : a- apaan sih?

Zoro : mukamu mengganggu pemandangan.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Luffy : eeh? Mesum itu apa? Lagipula, aku hanya melakukannya karena kurasa itu seru! Tapi beberapa saat berikutnya, tiba-tiba hidungku mengeluarkan darah! Aneh kan?

Sanji : untuk kasusmu, bisalah dibilang aneh.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ


	19. Question 74 to 81

**From Vaynard : **

- to Luffy: ajari aku rahasia baby face mu dong! Kamu udah 20 tahun tapi wajah kek umur 15 tahun (iri...)

- to Zoro: misalnya Luffy mati di tengah perjalanan, apa kamu mau menggantikannya jadi kapten? Kayak Marco di bajak laut Shirohige...

- to Nami: kurs berry ke rupiah berapa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu :D

- to Usopp: pernah berpikir ganti senjata ke pistol ga?

- to Chopper: pika pika pi pika pi chuu? (pengisi suara Chopper juga mengisi suara Pikachu XD)

- to Robin: Robin-chan suka sama bos Jinbe yah? Kan pas bertarung di Fishman Island dulu bilang klo dia ganteng...

- to Franky: kamu kan bisa ganti gaya rambut sekarang... apa bisa meniru rambut Luffy dkk?

- to Brook: bayaran sekali manggung dulu berapa? Kan lumayan bisa bantu Nami cari duit...

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Luffy : baby… face? Apa itu?

Nami : jadi itu… seperti muka yang imut, Luffy. Tambahan—imutnya seperti anak kecil.

Luffy : ooh, seperti anak ke—APA? SEPERTI ANAK KECIL? Aku bukan anak keciiiiil! Aku sudah dewasa, tahu!

Sanji : iya iya, kapten yang sudah dewasa… *sigh*

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : ….. *mikir* hanya kalau orang-orang ini, *nunjuk seluruh kru kapal* memintanya.

Sanji : cih, mimpi saja kau.

Zoro : terserah sih….

Luffy : shishishi, jadi penasaran gimana kalo Zoro uhukyangseringtiduriniuhuk jadi kapten…

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Nami : rupiah? Apa itu?

Robin : Mata uang sebuah Negara bernama Indonesia sepertinya, Nami. Kursnya- *dipotong Nami bicara*

Nami : -KURSNYA 3 JUTA RUPIAH! *nipu* *mata berubah jadi duit*

Usopp : …. Ada penipu yang lebih parah dari pada aku rupanya. ;;;

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Usopp : Pistol? Tampaknya keren, tapi… aku lebih suka pop green-ku!

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Chopper : …. Bahasa macam apa itu?

Robin : err… bahasa sebuah makhluk bernama… Pikachu?

Chopper : pi- pikachu? Apa pula itu?

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Robin : *chuckles* itu hanya pujian semata. Orang yang kusukai hanyalah…. *lirik Zoro /ea*

Zoro : … zzz….. *tidur*

(Author : ZORO GIMANA SIH, NYARIS JADI HINT TUH- /authorbacot )

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Franky : bisa saja sih, cuma….. Rambutku yang sekarang sudah SUPEER~

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Brook : hi—hieee! J- jangan bicarakan i—

Nami : oh iya, benar juga. Mana uangnya, Brook…? *killer aura*

Brook : QAQ;;;;; TIDAAAAAAAK! *kabur*

Nami : JANGAN KABUR DARIKU, UANG!


	20. Question 82 to 85

**From Ray Sid : **

Luffy: Bayangin kalo kamu udah ngelawan pacifista tapi skillmu masih kayak waktu lawan kapten kuro, kali ini bayangin lawan kapten kuro pake skill yang sekarang.

sanji: kenapa alis pelintirmu pindah?

sanji kalo pake sepatu ijo namanya tetep?

zoro: mata kananmu kena apa kok ilang 1?

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Luffy : w- woah! Jangan buat aku membayangkan yang pertama, mengerikan! oAo

Zoro : nah, yang kedua?

Luffy : mungkin dia sudah jadi serpihan? Shishishishi~!

Sanji : … Kejam.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Sanji : i- ini bukan pindah tahu! Alisku ada dua, bodoh! ;;;;

Zoro : oh, bagus juga. Alis pindah…

Sanji : APA?

Zoro : uhm… Lupakanlah.

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Sanji : hmm…. Kalau gantinya setengah jalan, mungkin sudah tidak ganti….

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ

Zoro : t- tch! Jangan ingatkan aku pada luka ini!

Luffy : memang itu gara2 apa, Zoro?

Zoro : ngg… Ga- gara-gara Mihawk…

Sanji : ooh.

Zoro : … 'ooh'? ;;

ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ ヽ(゜゜)ノ


End file.
